El Peor Cumpleaños
by xBella Cullenx
Summary: OneShot! RonHermione Luego de perder a aquella persona que siempre amó, su vida cambió por completo. Lo único que ella quiere, es tenerlo de vuelta.. REVIEWS!


**Holaaa! **

**Este es un One-Shot que se me ocurrió hace unos días, pero tenía que darle algunos cambios... Es un RonHermione muy triste (para mi xD). Trata sobre la vida de Hermione después de haber perdido aquella persona que tanto amó y seguirá amando. No contiene Spoilers! )**

**Espero que les guste!**

**

* * *

**

**El Peor Cumpleaños.  
**

Si hay algo que no entiendo es por qué, cuando la vida para ti es perfecta y todo te sale bien, algo sucede y nada vuelve a ser lo mismo. Envidió al notar las grandes sonrisas en los rostros de los demás, y saber que aquellas personas son felices y no les sucedió lo mismo que a mí. Todo iba bien, pero el mal que siempre existió parece no haber soportado que alguien en la Tierra sea capaz de amar tanto su propia vida que no la cambiaría por nadie, destruyéndola por completo. No quiero ser egoísta, pero no entiendo por qué me pasó justo a mí. Quiero gritar, llorar, morir, lo que sea! Ya nada es igual, todo cambió. Desde que sucedió, mi vida cambió por completo. Por qué me quitaron a aquella persona que tanto amaba?

La vida es tan hermosa como injusta... Todo iba bien, hasta llegué a pensar que era la persona más feliz del planeta, de la Galaxia, del Universo! Pero no... Ahora, los días que solían ser soleados se tornaron grises, sin pizca de alegría. Aquellas tardes calurosas en las que reía fueron reemplazadas por tiempos de tristeza, donde no hay un solo minuto en que una lágrima opaca, sin siquiera reflejo, no caiga sobre mi mejilla. Y por más que lo intento, no puedo dejar de pensar en esa persona, por lo que más lágrimas comienzan a acumularse en mis tristes ojos sin brillo alguno, tratando de retenerlas. No quiero que piensen que no soy fuerte, pero es imposible. Me he vuelto débil y frágil. Todo me duele al saber que ya no lo veré más, que ya no estará a mi lado para robarme una pequeña sonrisa, que ya no estará junto a mi para alentarme y darme calor cuando lo necesito. Me hace falta, y por eso todas las noches sufro y lloro, durante horas y horas sin fin, simplemente interminables, donde cada segundo sin él es peor que recibir 100 maldiciones seguidas. No lo aguanto, ya no aguanto más. Lo necesito y mucho... Y desde su ausencia en este mundo, todo cambió para mal, hace tiempo que mi rostro no realiza siquiera una mueca parecida a lo que solía llamar "sonrisa". Mis ojos son oscuros, opacos, parecen no tener vida. Es que ya no hay nada vivo dentro de mí, no desde que él se fue, no desde que me han quitado a la persona que tanto amé por tantos años en este mundo. Y vuelvo a llorar... Casi no duermo pensando cómo sería mi vida si él seguiría estando conmigo. Y a la mañana me levanto con los ojos rojos e hinchados, sin ganas de estudiar, sin ganas de ver a nadie... sin ganas de vivir. Nunca pensé que la vida sería tan injusta de quitarme a mi amado. Tampoco nunca me imaginé lo terrible que sería la vida sin él. Sin Ronald Weasley.

Ya hace pocos meses que me lo quitaron los malditos mortífagos. Ni siquiera soy capaz de pronunciar aquella temible palabra que describiría cómo él está, no me atrevo.. no quiero asumirlo. Es que lo amo. Y lo seguiré amando por siempre, nunca lo olvidaré, por más de que pasen 100 años, el seguirá viviendo en mi corazón y nunca, pero nunca lograré sacarlo de ahí. Porque es allí donde siento que él sigue vivo...

Y el día en que cumplo 18 años, todo sigue igual, tan gris, donde la alegría ya ni siquiera existe, sólo hay dolor y tristeza. Lo que solía ser una fiesta llena de emoción y amor, ahora es simplemente un día más. Yo sé que Harry y Ginny tratan de hacer lo mejor por mí, y sacarme de esta tristeza insufrible. Y admito, es imposible. El dolor y la angustia ya forma parte de mi y no hay nada que puedan hacer, por más que quieran, para que vuelva a ser como antes, llena de felicidad y alegría.

No me importa nada en la vida. Muchas veces pensé que la única forma con terminar este dolor que no me permite hacer nada sería, simplemente, morir. Pero sé que Ron no lo querría así, que él preferiría que siguiera luchando contra lo negativo de la vida y salir victoriosa. Pero es difícil. Si tan sólo volviera a sentir sus cálidos brazos que me resguardaban de todo lo que podría perjudicarme, oír su dulce voz que me aseguraba día a día, probar de nuevo aquellos besos que tanto extraño. Te necesito, Ron. Te necesito junto a mí, como cuando era feliz...

Y todavía tengo el vivo recuerdo en mi mente de aquel día en que la vida decidió herirme con lo que más temía. No quiero recordarlo más, pero las constantes imágenes aparecen de la nada en mi cabeza, y se me hace imposible evitar demostrar lo mucho que sufro con su pérdida.

:Flash Back:

.-Her-Hermione...- se escuchó la voz llorosa de la pequeña Weasley al entrar a la Sala Común. Allí se encontraba la castaña, en un sillón viejo junto al fuego. Giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba su amiga. Su mirada denotaba gran preocupación, como si temiera saber la verdad.

.-Ginny!- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia su amiga. Al llegar allí, la pelirroja se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente. Hermione no quería pensarlo, no podía haberle pasado nada. No a él, no a Ron-. Ginny.. Q-qué pasó?- preguntó temiendo a su respuesta. Pero no podía evitar pensar en aquella idea, por lo que se repetía: "No a él, no a Ron".

.-Gin! Por favor dime! Dime que no le pasó nada, por favor!- exclamó abrazándola más que antes, sin siquiera contener las lágrimas que rápidamente se acumulaban, dejándolas caer. Sabía lo que había sucedido, pero no quería creerlo. Era sólo su imaginación, sólo su imaginación.

.-Hermione, no.. no puede ser! Él.. murió! Por qué mi hermano, por qué?- sollozó su amiga, aferrándose más a ella como si temiera perder a su mejor amiga también.

En ese momento, la vida perfecta llegó a su fin. Hermione sintió como si el corazón se le partiera en mil pedazos y nunca más volvería a latir como solía hacer. No era capaz de articular una palabra o mover un pequeño músculo de su cuerpo. Lo que se apoderó de ella en ese momento era como morir. Ron no podía estar muerto. No era verdad, todo sería una confusión, tan solo una confusión.

.-No, Ginny, NO!- gritó por fin la castaña, desprendiéndose de ella. Se dirigió hacia el sillón donde se encontraba anteriormente, y apoyó su cansada cabeza en sus manos-. NO! Me entiendes? No! Ron no está muerto! Él no murió! No, Ginny, No!- gritaba nuevamente mientras sucesivas lágrimas llenas de dolor y tristeza caían por sus pálidas mejillas. Quería correr, sin fin alguno, sólo correr. Dejar el pasado atrás, y las palabras también. Quería creer que sólo habían sido simples palabras y Ron estaría esperándola afuera de la Sala, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero sabía que eso nunca podría llegar a ser. Quería cerrar los ojos, y nunca más abrirlos... Introducirse n un profundo sueño donde Ron estuviera junto a ella y nada de eso hubiera pasado.

.-Herms, por favor! Escúchame!- suplicó Ginny con lágrimas por todo su rostro-. Ron... Él estaba luchando con Harry y los Aurors contra los mortífagos, cuando.. Cuando apareció Voldemort. Habían muchos muertos y heridos alrededor y... y en un intento de matar a Harry con la maldición, mi hermano se interpuso entre ellos y.. y lo.. y lo mato...  
****

:Fin Flash Back:

Harry había insistido en alegrar las cosas por mi cumpleaños, y por lo menos hacer una pequeña reunión. Pero la única respuesta que salía de mi boca era No. Sé que él también sufrió la pérdida de Ron tanto como yo, pero por lo menos él trató de superarlo, en cambio yo no. Me he quedado atascada en este pozo sin fin, donde predomina la tristeza. Lo único que quiero es llorar y recordar a la persona que tanto amé, amo y amaré. No soy capaz siquiera de festejar mi tan deseado cumpleaños, es que sin Ron no es lo mismo. Y éste es un día más, lleno de dolor y sufrimiento como siempre.

En una sección cerca del bosque prohibido, en el lugar de los hechos de aquella noche, se ha hecho una pequeña construcción de piedra en donde está tallado mágicamente lo ocurrido y con un mensaje en memoria de Ron y las demás víctimas . Desde lo que pasó, visito aquel lugar todas las noches antes de dormir, porque así siento como si estuviera en presencia con él, como si le estuviera dando las buenas noches. Hoy, que cumplo 18, planeo todo para ir a visitarlo nuevamente, porque lo necesito. Por eso voy caminando hacia allí, con pasos decididos, y como siempre, llorando silenciosamente. Ya mis ojos se acostumbraron a las constantes visitas de estas lágrimas tan dolorosas que necesito sacar de mí. Estoy a pocos pasos de la construcción de piedra, y comienzo a temblar. Hoy siento que él esta allí, mirándome. No sé cómo, pero siento su presencia. Me acerco un poco más, y de alguna manera sé que está ahí conmigo. Una voz me dice que no estoy sola, y que mis pensamientos están en lo cierto. Camino lo que me queda de distancia y me arrodillo junto a la piedra. Por una extraña razón, siento una voz al oído, semejante a la de mi amado Ron, que me dice:

"No te preocupes, estoy bien".

.-Lo sé, Ron, pero te extraño tanto- las palabras salen de mi boca como si fueran libres. Sé que no estoy sola, sé que está conmigo.

Y coloco una mano sobre la gran roca y siento el calor que antes me proporcionaba él, sintiéndolo como antes, junto a mí.

.-Te amo, Ron.. Nunca te olvidaré, lo prometo!

Y de a poco me voy levantando del frío césped donde antes me encontraba sentada. Doy una última mirada a aquél gran monumento y a la tierra donde yace muerto mi amado. Unas lágrimas silenciosas recorren nuevamente mi mejilla. Por último, giro sobre mis talones unos 180º y decido caminar hacia el castillo. Luego de unos minutos, llego a la Sala Común y veo que no hay nadie. Subo a mi habitación, y noto que Parvati y Lavender están completamente dormidas. Aprovecho la situación para recostarme en mi cama y llorar hasta deshidratarme. No aguanto más el dolor. Lo necesito, aunque sea verlo y sentirlo unos segundos. Pero es imposible. Ya nada hay en el mundo por el que yo quisiera seguir viviendo. Pasan los minutos, y parecen horas largas para mí. De a poco siento mis párpados más y más pesados, y caigo dormida en un profundo sueño en el que deseo que mi vida fuera tan solo una pesadilla. Este es el momento que más aprecio en lo que queda de mi vida: por un momento siento que Ron vuelve y yo soy feliz de nuevo...

* * *

**Listo! **

**Les gustó?**

**No les gustó?**

**No importa, sólo dejenme auqnue sea un Review, por favorr!**

**Adiozz!**

**MaritA!**


End file.
